Playing the man
by frotman
Summary: Matt challenges Mello to a game, banking on an easy victory. But who will actually win, and what are the stakes? No plot, just boy-on-boy lime.


Playing the man

Matt challenges Mello to a game, banking on an easy victory. But who will actually win, and what are the stakes? No plot, just boy-on-boy lime.

27 July 2015

Mello returned home from his shopping trip to find Matt still playing his video games. He stashed the groceries in the kitchen cupboards and entered the living room to find Matt enthralled by the screen in front of him. Mello put his hands over Matt's goggles, obscuring his vision. "Are you winning?" asked Mello with a cheeky grin.

Across the room, the speakers that fed the game's sound effects made a crashing sound. Mello saw that the aeroplane that Matt was controlling had crashed into the terrain. "Damn it", cursed Matt. "I was about to go for a high score. Now you've spoiled it and I'll have to start again". He lashed out with his arm, catching Mello on the shin.

Mello jumped back in response, and took his hands away. Having recovered his composure, he placed a gentle hand on Matt's scruffy red hair, and ruffled it. "Aww, poor Matt. Still, never mind, I've got a present for you", said Mello, trying to placate him. Matt just grunted with indifference.

Mello squatted on his haunches directly in front of Matt. Matt twisted his body left and right, trying to restore his line of sight with the television screen. But Mello mirrored Matt's movements with his own body, frustrating Matt's attempts at continuing on with his game. Finally, Matt gave up, and sighed at Mello in exasperation.

Mello removed a bar of chocolate from his shirt pocket, and broke off a piece that was two squares in size. "Chocolate", said Mello. He gripped one end of the piece between his teeth. The other end jutted out. He moved his head closer to Matt. Their lips drew closer. Matt rolled his eyes, signalling his disinterest. Mello gave a little questioning grunt, urging him to take the chocolate, and moved closer still. The free end of the chocolate in Mello's mouth was only a whisker away from Matt's lips.

Matt relented, gave a little smile, and opened his lips in acceptance. Mello put his hands on Matt's temples, lightly stroking his luscious red hair with his thumbs. Now their lips touched, and Mello used his tongue to push the piece of chocolate into Matt's mouth fully.

Matt closed his mouth, toying with the chocolate with his tongue, enjoying the taste and texture as it melted in his mouth. Matt closed his eyes to savour the taste. Mello let his hands slip down over Matt's face, his neck, and down over his chest in a soft caress. "Is that good?" asked Mello. Matt just smiled in return.

After Matt swallowed down the melted chocolate, he opened his eyes again. Mello broke off another piece of chocolate, and with a hand, proffered it to Matt's lips. Matt opened his mouth to receive it. Matt leaned forward to take it with his mouth, but as he did so, Mello pulled his hand away slightly.

Matt leaned forward to compensate. Each time he leaned forward, Mello taunted him further by withdrawing the chocolate. Matt then darted at the chocolate, trying to take it with his mouth. Mello was quick enough to react, though. He put the piece of chocolate into his own mouth and chewed it quickly.

Aggravated, Matt pushed against Mello's shoulders, toppling him. Mello rolled onto his back. Matt straddled Mello, and pinned Mello's arms to the floor. Mello poked his tongue out. Matt grinned back mischievously. "Give me a piece", demanded Matt. "Why don't you make me?" countered Mello.

Incited, Matt let go of Mello's arms, and reached for the chocolate in Mello's shirt pocket. Now that his arms were free, Mello grappled Matt playfully. He twisted and wriggled, until at last he was able to unbalance his opponent.

Matt fell over to his side, and both wrestled furiously, each taking care not to cause the other any actual harm. Mello was able to manoeuvre Matt flat on his back. He thrust his right arm between Matt's legs, and grabbed onto part his belt at the left side of his waist. Mello grabbed Matt's collar with his other hand.

Matt was flat on his back, with his left leg bent a little, on account of Mello's arm. Mello was face down, with his midriff was over Matt's midriff, perpendicular to each other's bodies. Mello pressed his head to the ground, pinning Matt in a T-hold. Mello's forearm pressed down Matt's groin, crushing the tender part of his anatomy, causing Matt to give out a little grunt in pain. Secretly, Matt enjoyed it, as did Mello. Mello did not always win these wrestling matches, and each enjoyed tormenting whoever was the loser.

"Give up?" said Mello. Matt struggled futilely, hampered by the pain in his crotch.

"OK, I yield", said Matt.

"And you're not going to attack me as soon as I let you go, are you?" said Mello.

"Of course not", he replied with a wide grin.

"I'll make you a deal", said Mello. "If you can beat me in a game, you can have all of my chocolate, and I'll do all the household chores for the next week. But if you lose, you have to be my toy for the rest of the day. I can do with you whatever I want with you, and you have to do everything I say".

Matt considered this for a moment, and nodded his consent. After all, he figured, winning a game against Mello should be no trouble at all. Mello released him, and tapped him on the chest as he got up. He extended a hand to Matt to help him, which was accepted.

Matt plugged a spare controller into his games console, and reset the game. They both sat close to each other on the floor, cross-legged. Then they configured their jet fighters. Matt, who was more experienced with the game, and a better tactical thinker, was able to customise his fighter to be outmanoeuvre his opponent.

Then the game began properly. It took all of Mello's concentration to play it, whilst Matt realised that he could play in a lackadaisical way and still emerge as the victor. A few minutes in, and the game was not going well for Mello. Matt was on his tail, and he fired a few shots that clipped the wings on Mello's plane. Mello's plane lost stability.

Matt taunted Mello by jostling him with his elbow. Mello retaliated by taking his left hand off of his controller and tickling Matt's waist in a clawing action. Matt let out a squeal from the tickling, and doubled over to the side. The distraction caused his plane to crash.

Mello punched the air in victory, and let out a triumphant "Yes!" Matt complained: "Hey, that's cheating, you can't do that". Mello just scoffed at him and flicked him in the ear. "Best out of three", he said.

They started a new round. After only a few minutes into the game, Matt, once again, had gained the upper hand. He would show no mercy this time. He was about to deliver the coup de grace when, suddenly, Mello reached over to the game console and yanked out Matt's controller. Powerless to control his fighter at a critical moment, his plane was destroyed once again.

"You lose," Mello gloated.

"No way, man", Matt protested. "That's just cheating, it doesn't count".

"Of course it counts. I said I'd beat you. I just didn't say how. Now are you going to be a man and take your punishment, or are you going to be a welcher?" demanded Mello.

Matt grumbled. Mello added, "I'll buy you any game you heart desires". Matt wrinkled his nose, hesitated, and then stood up. Mello stood up, too, so that Matt had his back to him.

"That's a good boy", said Mello. "It's not that I want you to use you as a common plaything, of course", he lied, "but a deal is a deal. This will hurt me as much as it will hurt you. Nah, not really, we both know you're completely screwed. Now stand still. I order you not to move". Mello took an index finger and made small circles at the back of Matt's neck. Matt squealed in approval, arching his neck, and throwing his head back.

Mello moved forward, and put his nose against Matt's hair. He sniffed deeply. Mello rested his hands on Matt's shoulders to give him balance. Mello closed his eyes, rolled his head forward slightly, and gently moved it from side to side. The hair on Matt's head brushed softly against Mello's closed eyelids. Mello kissed the back of Matt's head, and licked some of his hair.

"Now stand up straight", demanded Mello. Matt obeyed. "Spread 'em". Matt planted his legs apart. "Wider!" Matt opened them further, so that his feet were nearly one-and-a-half shoulders-width apart. Mello put his hands on Matt's thighs, and moved them up over his buttocks. Matt's pulse quickened, and he began to take in deeper, longer breathes.

Mello brought his hands up Matt's back, keeping the lightest contact possible. He could feel the muscles tightening in Matt's body, though. When he reached Matt's shoulder blades, he took one hand away from his body. He brought the remaining hand down in a slow deliberate stroke. This time, though, his index finger ran down Matt's spine. His thumb third finger touched the skin next to his spine.

Mello felt Matt's body tighten even more, arching slightly. When Mello's hand reached the small of is back, Matt lurched a small step forward involuntarily.

Mello half-circled around Matt so that he was directly in front of the red-headed boy. Mello reached up, and gently peeled the goggles from Matt's head, discarding them onto the bed behind. Matt's head bobbed a little, finding it difficult to maintain his balance.

Mello raised Matt's hands up to head level. He said, softly this time, "now, put them behind your head". Matt complied, putting his hands behind his head and locking his finger together. Matt's eyes narrowed, like he was pleading, and there was a furrow on his brow.

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes, penetrating into the depths of each other's hearts. _Oh, that delicious pleading_ , thought Mello, as he gazed into Matt's eyes. Mello gave a long lingering kiss on Matt's lips. As he did so, he brushed his hands along Matt's triceps.

Mello moved back a little, and they both locked eyes on each other. Endorphins flooded throughout Matt's body. Mello could see that by Matt's expression. Both enjoyed the sense of dominance and submission in their interactions.

Mello lowered his hands down to Matt's chest, teasing his nipples. "Do you like that?" asked Mello in hushed tones. "Yes" replied Matt in a breathless whisper.

Mello's hands moved down further, tickling Matt's flank gently as he did so, before bring them to rest on Matt's hips. "Please", Matt begged. Mello brought his hands together, pressing against Matt's crotch, dragging them along the tumescence in his jeans. Matt bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Mello murmured to Matt, "and now, are you ready to truly find out what it is to be my plaything?" Matt whispered back "Yes".

Mello guided Matt to lower his arms and move his legs together. "Then let's go". He took Matt by the hand, and placed his other hand at the small of his back, and walked him to the bed. They lay down, and made the sweetest love they had known far into the night. By daybreak, they would both be spent men, with cramped muscles, and barely able to walk. Mello would bring breakfast in bed for his beloved Matt.

Matt mused to himself that, sometimes, the difference between winning and losing was largely a matter of perspective, and tactics.


End file.
